A vehicle behavior control, a vehicle stability control (VSC) and the like, which controls a behavior of a vehicle by controlling at least braking power, performs a control assuming that a center of gravity of a vehicle, one of a parameter determining a controlled variable, is constant. Among the vehicles, there is a loading vehicle whose load significantly changes between a light load and the maximum load and whose center of gravity position changes between front and rear of the vehicle. Even if the vehicle behavior control is performed on such loading vehicle assuming that the center of gravity position is constant, there is a possibility of failing to provide sufficient control performance.
Conventionally, considering the change in the center of gravity position between front and rear of the vehicle caused by the load change between the light load and the maximum load, there is an apparatus that performs braking power control. For example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the rear wheel braking power reaches the rear wheel braking power in the ideal front-rear braking power distribution during the light load, if the rear wheel is not in a slip state, there is an apparatus that performs the braking power control to increase a distribution proportion of the rear wheel braking power.